Star Trek: Court Martial
"Court Martial" is the twentieth episode of season one of the original science fiction/adventure series Star Trek, and is the twenty-first episode produced in the series overall. It was directed by Marc Daniels with a teleplay written by Don M. Mankiewicz and Steven W. Carabatsos based on a story treatment by Mankiewicz. It first aired on NBC on February 2nd, 1967. Synopsis Cast Starring Co-Starring Featuring With Uncredited cast Notes & Trivia * Star Trek was created by Gene Roddenberry. * "TOS: Court Martial" serves as a shortcut to this page. * Actor Leonard Nimoy is credited with an "Also starring" prefix in the opening title credits, as well as his character's name, Mr. Spock. * Music for this episode was composed and conducted by Alexander Courage. * Mister Spock is the only non-human character featured in this episode. * The setting for the main timeline is the 23rd century in the year 2267; Stardate: 2947.3. * Teleplay writer Don Mankiewicz is credited as Don M. Mankiewicz in this episode. * Actor Percy Rodrigues is credited as Percy Rodriguez in this episode. * Actor Elisha Cook, Jr. is credited as Elisha Cook in this episode. * Actor Win De Lugo is credited as Winston DeLugo in this episode. * DeForest Kelley's character is identified only as Dr. McCoy in this episode. The character's full name and rank is Chief Medical Officer Doctor Leonard "Bones" McCoy. * Nichelle Nichols' character is identified only as Uhura in this episode. The character's full name and rank is Lieutenant Nyota Uhura. * Spock's race is once again identified as Vulcanian, rather than Vulcan. This is to distinguish between his race and the planet of his birth. In future stories, Vulcanians are referred to as just Vulcans. Home Video * This episode is included on disc seven of the Star Trek: The Original Series: Season One high-definition DVD collection, which was produced by CBS Paramount International Television and released in Region 1 format in the United States on November 20th, 2007. Quotes * Captain Kirk: You have to be either an obsessive crackpot who's escaped from his keeper, or Samuel T. Cogley, attorney at law. .... * Mister Spock: Lieutenant, I am half-Vulcanian. Vulcanians do not speculate. I speak from pure logic. If I let go of a hammer on a planet that has a positive gravity, I need not see it fall to know that it has in fact fallen. .... * Doctor McCoy: Mister Spock, you're the most cold-blooded man I've ever known. * Mister Spock: Why, thank you, Doctor. .... * Captain Kirk: It's not all bad, Mr. Spock. Who knows, you may be able to beat your next captain at chess. .... * Captain Kirk: Given the same circumstances, I would do the same thing without hesitation. Because the steps I took, in the order I took them, were absolutely necessary, if I were to save my ship. And *nothing* is more important than my ship. See also External Links * * * "Court Martial" at Wikipedia * * "Court Martial" at Memory Alpha * * * Category:1967/Episodes Category:February, 1967/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories